


A Garden for a Beast

by AtropaDesideria



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Flowers, God!Lavi, Hellhound!Allen, Hellhounds, Laven Valentine's 2019, M/M, Shapeshifting, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtropaDesideria/pseuds/AtropaDesideria
Summary: As a being born to guard Hell, Allen has never had the luxury of leaving its ash covered lands. The only hints of the other realms that he has ever known have come from a handsome god with a human-complex. Can the quirky deity help Allen find light in the darkness without having to abandon his important role in Hell?





	A Garden for a Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this one-shot was a bit more rushed than I originally planned, but Hellhound Allen is an idea I've been wanting to write for a while now so i'm happy I was able to do so.
> 
> Laven Valentine's 2019
> 
> Prompts: Friends to Lovers; Love and Loneliness

Allen gazed into the muddy river that ran through the center of his cavernous home at the farthest corner of the Underworld, attempting to see his own reflection. He wasn't nearly as repulsed by his appearance as he used to be in his youth, but part of him still hated so much as glancing at his own form. A white, wolfish face stared back at him, with silver eyes and a long snout covered in fresh blood. He appeared monstrous at best, and absolutely hellish at worst, especially considering his body could tower over even the largest buffalo.

A familiar teasing voice interrupted his moment of self pity, making him flinch in surprise. “You look upset. Do you need someone to tell you how much of a good boy you are and scratch behind your ears?”

“Lavi… it's been a while,” Allen said, momentarily forgetting his angst filled thoughts and turning to the source of the voice.

A beautiful redhead in a golden cloak stood there, his one good green eye sparkling with amusement at his own joke. As their gazes connected, Allen couldn't help the grin that spread over his own canine mouth. Lavi was a literal demi-god with dominion over light and vegetation, yet he dressed and acted more like a simple sorcerer. It was an odd aesthetic for someone of his high ranking, and yet, it was fitting for someone like him who viewed his godhood as nothing, but a burden.

“Seven years, almost,” Lavi replied, shooting Allen an apologetic smile.

“I'm assuming you're here to deliver another message to His Divine Majesty?”

“Not this time, though I am curious about his lack of attendance at any of the recent meetings between gods. How _is_ your dear old dad doing these days?”

A pained whine left Allen’s throat at Lavi's careless choice of words. It was true that his relationship with the God of the Underworld was more like father and son than master and servant, but bonds like that were frowned upon by the other gods. He couldn't bear it if they were to look down on his beloved master because of him. It was enough just to be allowed to stay by his side.

“Can you please shut up before I eat you. Mana is still a god, even if he doesn't act like one,” Allen snarled.

Lavi only chuckled in response. “You won't eat me. After all, not many people would travel into this part of the Underworld just to deliver a gift to their favorite hellhound.”

At hearing Lavi's excuse for visiting, Allen stilled, his large ears perking up in interest. “You came all the way to Hell to bring me a gift?” He'd be lying if he said he wasn't surprised.

“Yeah,” Lavi said, rubbing his neck awkwardly. “I hope that's ok? I know you're supposed to be working right now...”

Allen attempted to give him a reassuring smile, only to realize that his expression probably looked anything but when plastered on such a monsterous face. Wanting to show Lavi his true feelings, he concentrated on his desire to look less frightening, and shifted into his humanoid form. Soft white fur morphed into long white hair and pale skin, while his silver eyes grew rounder, their pupils taking on a less animalistic shape. He even materialized a pair of black pants, remembering how nudity was viewed as inappropriate outside situations involving bathing and mating. Only his pointed ears and fluffy tail remained as a reminder of his true nature.

“It's ok. I'm allowed to take a break every once in a while,” he said, perfecting a lovely smile. “What's the occasion?”

The last time anyone besides Mana had given him something was over a decade ago during a festival for the God of Music. Since he hadn't done any favors that would warrant receiving a gift recently, he could only assume it was a similar scenario. That or Lavi was just experiencing boredom and decided it would be rude to intrude on Allen's territory without a purpose. It wasn't out of the question since he often found excuses to get away from the other gods and visit the inhabitants of the lower realms.

“Ah, the occasion…” Lavi trailed off, blushing. “Well, it's the annual festival to celebrate the Goddesses of Love and Lust.”

Allen blinked in confusion. It seemed his theory was right, but something was still off. The festival Lavi spoke of was one reserved for lovers, as a way to celebrate their affection for each other through gift giving. Seeing as how he and Lavi weren't lovers, the situation baffled him. If it weren't for the fact that the demi-god seemed wholly genuine, Allen would have assumed him to be joking.

“We aren't lovers,” Allen pointed out.

Lavi's blush darkened as he struggled to retain eye contact. “Not… yet.”

“Huh?” Allen's head tilted in a fashion reminiscent of a puppy.

“We aren't,” Lavi said, clearing his throat, “but I was hoping we could change that.”

Allen walked closer to Lavi, his bare feet becoming caked in soot from the ash covered ground. He paused just within arms reach of the red-head, and looked into his eye, searching for any signs or trickery, or regret. As doorways to the soul, eyes always told the truth. Seeing neither of those emotions reflected there, he reached a hand up to trace his fingers over Lavi's soft cheek, enjoying the warmth that radiated off his perfect skin. It was usually uncomfortably hot in Hell, but this kind of heat was different. It was nice, comforting even. Nothing like the unbearable scorching heat he was used to.

“You would be my mate?” Allen questioned, intrigued by the unexpected proposal.

“If you'd have me.”

Allen considered the offer, not entirely opposed the the idea. Lavi wasn't just handsome and powerful, he was also kind hearted, and one of the few deities in the entire world that didn't look down on Allen as a lesser being. One could even say the two of them had developed a friendly relationship of sorts. He leaned in closer to Lavi, inhaling the wonderful aroma of spring that trailed after him wherever he went. Flowers, fruits, and sun-kissed earth filled the space around him, all of them scents that Allen could only put a name to thanks to Lavi’s willingness to teach him. The man truly was lovely in every way.

“That would be a hard offer to reject,” Allen said simply.

“So that's a yes?”

“Well, you did go through all the trouble of courting me and bringing me a gift, though I've yet to see it.”

Realizing he had forgotten, Lavi became flustered. “Ah, right! The gift. I hope you like flowers?”

With a shimmering wave of his hand, the environment around them changed. Long green vines sprang from the cracks in the rocky walls, climbing upwards. Sprouts shot up from the ground and bloomed into dozens of different species of flowers all at once, painting the once bland landscape with vibrant colors. It was unlike anything Allen had ever experienced.

“This is… wow,” Allen said, looking all around them in awe. “Is this what it looks like on the surface?”

As a guardian whose sole purpose in life was to guard Hell, Allen had never had the luxury of seeing Earth—or even the less dreary parts of the Underworld—for himself. Dirt, ash, and bones were all he had ever known. Not that he hadn't heard stories. Oh, he had heard countless stories about the world where plants flourished and flowers were a common sight, but in the end they were never more than stories to someone who had only his imagination to work with.

“Sort of. There are still some big differences,” Lavi said, leaning down to pick a tiny blue flower.

The petals withered within seconds, falling to the ground in a sad display of death. Allen didn't need an explanation to understand what he meant. Even with Lavi's magick influencing the space around them, they couldn't change the landscape on a permanent level. Hell was and would always be a dark, desolate place at its core. Even so, Allen was still happy. Lavi had taken the time to show him a scene he'd never have had the chance to witness otherwise.

“What types of flowers are these?” Allen asked, kneeling down to touch a small, delicate blue flower just like the one Lavi had picked.

“Mm, they have a few different names, but humans often refer to them as ‘Forget-me-not’s.”

“Forget… me… not,” Allen muttered, finding the name unusual.

Lavi raised Allen's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles in a way that was almost reverent. “Never.”

Allen blushed, a shiver racing up his spine at the feel of Lavi’s breath against his flesh. “What?” He didn't remember saying anything that had warranted such a response.

“What?” Lavi mimicked, smiling at Allen with pure affection.

There were still some aspects of starting a relationship with a demi-god that concerned him, but seeing the way Lavi looked at him helped to ease some of his fears. If it meant Lavi would look at him like that more often, he'd be happy to call him his mate. Sure, things wouldn't be easy for them, but if they didn't mess up then perhaps a love could blossom between them that was more beautiful than even the prettiest flower. To achieve that wish, Allen would gladly give his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
